1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work-loading method and a surface-grinding apparatus with a work position deviation-adjusting mechanism, which is capable of surely loading a disk-like work, such as a semiconductor wafer and a magnetic disk substrate, in a work-holding hole of a carrier.
2. Prior Art
Surface-grinding apparatuses, such as lapping machines and polishing machines, generally comprise a sun gear, an internal gear, and an upper and a lower surface plate, and is configured to grind both surfaces of a work held in a work-holding hole of a carrier which engages the gears to undergo an epicyclical movement.
The above-mentioned surface-grinding apparatuses generally comprises a clearance (backlash) between the carrier and each of the sun and the internal gear. A bore of the work-holding hole is 1 to 1.5 mm larger than the diameter of the work in order for an automatic machine to surely load the work. To this end, if the clearance between the work-holding hole and the work is too large, the work is shook in the work-holding hole during grinding, and an outer periphery of the work is apt to be lapped or chipped by the carrier.
Therefore, according to the kinds of the work, there may be used a carrier having a smaller than usual work-holding hole, for example, a carrier in which a bore of the work-holding hole is 0.4 to 0.5 mm larger than the diameter of the work. The smaller the difference between the bore of the work-holding hole and the diameter of the work, the more difficult it is to automatically load the work. This makes it easy for the work loading to fail, e.g. for the work to come off the work-holding hole.